Sailor Moon: In Orbit
by Inspector Dim
Summary: Usagi gets conned into helping Ami with an experiment. When it goes wrong, Chibi-Usa turns out to be the only one who can save her. Is this curtains for her?


**Sailor Moon: In Orbit**

Disclaimer: This story is in no way endorsed, condoned, or accepted by Naoko Takeuchi or those who distribute her work. This is simply a silly piece of fan-written fiction. Take this as it is intended.

"Usagi" Luna, the guardian cat, said. "We need to discuss last night's fight."

"What about it" The girl answered. Luna fixed her with a stern glare.

"If you hadn't klutzed out, we could have defeated that youma sooner" she said. Usagi turned, an angry expression on her face.

"It's not my fault that Rei can't aim to save her life" She squealed. Luna rolled her eyes. "She's not the one who tried to run at the first attack."

"How was I to know she wouldn't listen to my introduction?" Usagi whined.

At that moment, the door burst open, and Ami stood there looking insufferably pleased with herself. The others looked on in shock at this display of assertiveness.

"My new invention is finished!" She cried, and the others had a sense of doom.

"This rocket is able to pierce the ether, find a trajectory between worlds, and locate a particular place in seconds. It is designed for reconnaissance and exploration. And it's perfectly safe" Ami explained to a dubious Usagi, who was sitting in the rockets cockpit. Ami beamed like a proud mother. Usagi thought the thing looked shaky. "Any questions?" Ami finished.

"Yeah" Usagi answered. "Is this how Mikaze Honjou started out?"

Ami's answer was drowned out by a loud explosion. Luna and Artemis looked up after it, but it had gone off so fast that they had lost sight of it. Ami studied her computer.

With a blush, she said "Ooops."

The cats looked at her with impending doom becoming more apparent.

Soon, the rest of the senshi arrived, and Chibi-Usa looked around. All she saw was Ami furiously typing on her computer and making lines on a white board with Luna and Artemis watching her.

"Hey, where's Usagi?" She asked. Luna jumped up into a chair and cleared her throat.

"I've got some bad news, girls" She said. "Usagi's not here. She's... Up there."

Chibi-Usa looked up. "Up where?" she asked.

Makoto spoke up "You mean she.."

"...Dead?" Minako finished. Rei, for once, didn't comment. She had a blank look on her face.

"No, no" Luna replied. "She's stuck between dimensions. Near the Negaverse."

"The Negaverse?" Makoto commented.

"Yes" Luna answered. "And we..."

"What" Minako inquirer, "Is the Negaverse?"

"The Negaverse" Luna replied testily "Is an area near the Dark Kingdom. It's an alternate dimension. It might even be the Dark Kingdom for all we know."

Makoto said "So why not call it the Dark Kingdom?"

"Blame the idiot who dubbed it that. Look! We have to rescue Usagi-chan! Ami is working on it."

Rei commented "Isn't that what got us into this mess in the first place?"

Chibi-Usa sat in a replica of the original ship. She, too, thought it looked shaky.

"Did you get all that? Any questions?" asked Ami.

"No" Chibi-Usa answered, "But it's a crime to send a child up in this!"

"The crime" Rei muttered "Was committed long before now."

At that moment, the ship took off with a gigantic boom. The senshi then retired to a shed that acted as a HQ. Makoto picked up a microphone from a rather antique-looking control panel.

"Chibi-Usa... Chibi-Usa..." She called into the mike. "Come in, Pinky One!"

"Pinky One?" MInako giggled. The tall girl turned and glared at her, then called into the mike "Hey, Chibi-Usa, are you alright?"

Rei suddenly grabbed the mike from her and yelled into it "Chibi-Usa, take your fingers from your ears!!"

"I can't hear you, I've got my fingers in my ears" Came the reply. Everybody sweat dropped. When she recovered, Makoto called "Chibi-Usa, do you see any sign of Usagi?"

"Negative" Came the reply. "This place looks like something out of Uchu Senkan Yamato. When it's warping."

"Now that psychedelic" Murmured Rei. Ami, meanwhile, had finished plotting courses and angles, and took the mike from Mako-chan.

"Chibi-Usa, at about ten O'clock, you should be seeing Usagi" She said.

"But Ami-chan, it's only five O'clock!" came Chibi-Usa's reply. It was now Ami's turn to face fault. She finally pulled herself together.

"Look to your left" She instructed. Chibi-Usa, deep in the acid dream-like dimension, did as she was told and saw a glint of light.

"I see something!" She cried. "I'm going to investigate!" She then piloted her craft towards the gleam. Back on Earth, the senshi held their breath.

Then, they heard Chibi-Usa call again, saying "Um, Ami-chan... Who is Dirk Dasterdly?" The senshi facefaulted.

Makoto took the mike and said "Um, Chibi-Usa, how about if we switch over and let you talk with Usagi?"

"Sounds good to me, Mako-chan" Came the reply. Mako-chan examined the old analog control panel, and started to turn a switch. Minako stopped her, indicated a totally different switch. They both began arguing. Rei turned away, keeping her mouth shut for once.

Chibi-Usa rolled her red eyes, then twisted a nob.

"Hey, Usagi! How's tricks?" She called.

"This is no time for levitown" Usagi retorted.

The senshi sweatdropped again.

"They really are alike" Rei commented to Minako.

"Where are you, Usagi?" Called Chibi-Usa.

"I'm under this stone skull. Go to that weird bar, and take a left just beyond the frozen ice-cube" She replied.

"Got it, Moon-Bunny!" Called an over excited Chibi-Usa.

"Moon Bunny?" Usagi said dubiously. The other senshi giggled.

"I'm right above you!" Chibi-Usa called. "Right! Now, let's see..."

"Hit the green button" Ami called.

"Got it!" She replied. The rocket released a cord which stuck onto Usagi's rocket.

"Right! Now to get back!" Chibi-Usa yelled, totally unnecessarily. "Let's see... Ahh! A button marked 'Return'! Here we go!"

She pushed it, and the two accelerated back towards the real world.

"Good job, Chibi-Usa" Ami said, patting a smug-looking Chibi-Usa's head.

"Why is she getting all the attention" Usagi fumed. Rei suddenly appeared and handed her an ice-cream cone. She took it readily.

-End


End file.
